Cahills vs. Vespers
Cahills vs. Vespers is the second series in the 39 clues. Summary Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But they were wrong. A powerful new enemy, the Vespers, have emerged from the shadows, plunging Dan and Amy on a dangerous journey that will take them from Rome to the ancient city of Timbuktu. If Dan and Amy don't stop the Vespers in time... the whole world will pay. Video thumb||This is a 39 Clues website video about the Series Two missions. Books Book One: The Medusa Plot After the mysterious Vespers kidnap Cahills around the globe, they order Amy and Dan to steal a priceless painting in exchange for the hostages. The siblings rush to Italy to execute a heist that rivals the most famous art thefts in history. There's just one problem—the painting they steal is a fake. With the clock ticking, Amy and Dan have to track down the real painting before one of Cahill hostages pays the ultimate price. Book Two: A King's Ransom When seven members of Amy and Dan Cahill’s family are kidnapped by a sinister organization known as the Vespers, they vow to stop at nothing to bring the hostages home. But then the ransom comes in and the Vespers demand the impossible. Amy and Dan have just days to track down and steal an ancient map that no one has seen for half a century. Now Amy and Dan are on a desperate search that will lead them to the Nazis, spies, a mad king and some of history's dirtiest secrets. Book Three: The Dead Of Night The Vespers have crossed a line. Amy and Dan were devastated when the Vespers kidnapped seven Cahills around the world, holding them hostage until Amy and Dan delivers an impossible ransom. But at least the hostages were Cahills—members of the world's most powerful family, trained to face disaster. But now the Vespers have kidnapped Atticus Rosenbloom, an innocent 11-year-old boy and Dan's only friend. Dan and Amy find themselves in the struggle of their lives. Because if they can't outwit the Vespers, the unthinkable will happen. Book Four: Shatterproof Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, have comitted a string of thefts that lands them on Interpol's Most Wanted list. But the crimes are not Amy and Dan's fault. A shadowy organization known as the Vespers has kidnapped seven members of the Cahill family. If Amy and Dan don't deliver a series of bizarre ransoms, it's lights out for the hostages. Until now, Amy and Dan have stayed one step ahead of the police and managed to keep their family safe. But all that's about to change. Vesper One comands them to steal the Golden Jubilee, one of the the worlds' largest diamonds. What Amy and Dan don't know is that the Jubilee is a setup...and someone is going to die. Book Five: Trust No One For the first time since leaving Attleboro, the fight against the Vespers has brought Amy and Dan back to the U.S., but their homecoming is anything but sweet. The siblings thought nothing could hurt more than having their loved ones kidnapped by a cruel and powerful enemy, but the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet — a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. There's a Vesper mole in their inner circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. But even if they do uncover the mole, the danger won't stop there. Vesper One's next assignment will take the Cahills somewhere crawling with dangerous enemies. They have just days to complete their next assignment and discover who has their back . . . and who wants to sink a knife into it. Book Six: Day of Doom It started with a kidnapping. A shadowy organization known only as the Vespers snatched seven members of the Cahill family and demanded a series of bizarre ransoms from around the world. Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister Amy began a global treasure hunt, determined to bring back whatever Vesper One needed, so long as it kept the hostages safe. But when they deliver the last ransom, Amy and Dan discover Vesper One's terrifying endgame. The objects he demanded are vital pieces in a Vesper plot that will harm millions of innocent people. Now the two siblings and their friends are in an all-out sprint to stop Vesper One ... before the whole world goes BOOM. Card Packs Card Pack 1: The Marco Polo Heist The 16 cards from this pack unlock a crucial mission--there's an artifact hidden in an ancient city, and you must find it before the Vespers do. The cards give you the gear you need, but it'll take more than gadgets to complete this mission. Only the bravest (and sneakiest) Cahill will have what it takes to save one of history's greatest treasures. Be sure you make it out in time—lives are riding on your success. Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist This card pack contains 16 cards that will unlock Extreme Mission 2. It was released on September 4, 2012 - together with the book 'Shatterproof'. Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Vespers Category:Guardians Category:Characters Category:Trent Family Category:Branch Serums Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cards Category:Series Two Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahill Timeline Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Card Packs Category:Cahill vs Vespers Card Packs Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 0 Category:The Cahill Files Category:Shatterproof Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Gordon Korman Category:Jude Watson Category:Peter Lerangis Category:Roland Smith Category:Linda Sue Park Category:David Baldacci Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead Of Night Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day of Doom Category:Extreme Mission 2: The Magellan Heist